Choke On This
by SilenceRecited
Summary: Ron learns that you can't make a wife out of a whore. [ RWPP infidelity. Inspired by "Choke On This" by, Senses Fail ]


" You were supposed to pay this bill two weeks ago, Fleur! " The perturbed voice of Mister Ronald Weasley rang througout the street. They really should have gotten those sound-proof walls by now. They kept forgetting to get them after complaints from the neighbors. The old lady next door, Miss Mills, threatened to call the Domestic Disturbances department of the Ministry of Magic next time she heard that horrible shouting comming from house 142.  
  
" It wazint my faults, Ronald! I didn't notize the date! " Fleur screamed back at him. Every night there was another small reason for them to fight. It was something normal between married couples, but nothing that anyone wanted to be normal ( obviously ). But spending too much time with one person, no matter how much you love them, you begin to study them more closely and notice the littlest things that tick you off about them.  
  
" Maybe you should learn to read more closely! Maybe you should go back to your dirty country! " He thought off the top of his had as those last words spilled out. He had gone too far tonight. How dare he insult her homeland. Fluer threw him the most hated glare Veela eyes could conjure and Ron swore he felt that sinking feeling of his pride spill through his ears. The last thing he remembered of her was a strand of blonde hair flash and then there was the slamming bedroom door. He heard the lock click and knew he was sleeping on the couch tonight or if he couldn't stand the silence, he would have to go to the local wizarding hotel. His head hung low and he grabbed a jacket and scarf as he headed out the front door. No nead to apparate when he felt like this. He needed to walk everything off at this point.  
  
There was a little strip downtown where most people went partying. He liked going there because he wouldn't be too alone, just alone enough to think. But sometimes he ran into her. Like last week. He remembering Fleur and him fighting over a dress she bought. Lately they've been having money problems and he was angry about her just buying stuff wtihout his knowledge. He walked the streets and discovered Pansy Parkinson, former Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He couldn't think straight and she knew how to take advantage of that. She was good at what she did. And lucky for him, she let him inside her for free. She liked him that much. It seemed, no matter how hard he tried not to walk past her working post, he always found away to get drawn to it, even when he wasn't thinking.  
  
There she was. She seemed to know exactly where to find him. Tonight she was wearing a tight red dress that seemed to tease any man who wasn't homosexual - showing too much skin, but not enough. Her make-up was dark and dramatic, as always. Red lips and Black eyes. The only thing he'd ever remember in her appearance. Her face haunted him. And yet, again, it would another night because she smirked at him. She was the definition of a smirk: mysterious, cold, sly, and sexy.  
  
" Weasley, what was it about this time? " She wrapped her arm around his waist and tugged him into the alley. Her pushed her away.  
  
" I can't do this anymore. It's not right. " He spoke out of desperation for her to not continue with her seduction. She knew his weak spots inside and out.  
  
" You say that everytime. Don't try to fight it anymore. I can break you and you know it. " With that, Pansy, grabbed his hand. He took it back. She wrapped her arms around his waist once more and kissed his neck softly. He shivered. She knew all his weak spots. DAMNIT. He gave up once more. Ronald Weasley was weak-willed. She pulled him closer to the street of her apartment bulding. As they made it inside the building, his scarf was already removed and laying somewhere on the street, alone with his belt. She unlcoked the door and they stumbled into her apartment. It was really messy. Random clothes thrown about. An ashtray with half-smoked cigarettes was knocked over as they passed her night-stand.  
  
She laughed as he unzipped the back of her dress. A dress made for easy access because she was an easy girl. A whore. Why would he sleep with a whore? He had Fleur. 'You can't make a wife out of a whore', he thought. But it didn't make any difference as he slid inside of her. It didn't matter while she was screaming his name. He knew this whole thing was Russian Roulette. If Fluer found out he would be over.  
  
But Fleur's sex was never this fun. Maybe it was because lust was funner than sex? But love is everything, and Ron knows this. But somehow, he's been turning into Pansy. He's been addicted to the drug of lust. But he'd only feel the lust as soon as he saw Pansy's face. Once he left her, he'd be detoxed in the cold sweat of his shame. For all this: he loathed Pansy with every fiber of his being. He hated being inside of her no matter how fun or good it felt. So, he fucked her liked he hated her. He didn't even have to fake it. Harder and faster. He loved her pain. He loved hearing her scream because it sounded and felt like she was in pain.  
  
- - - -  
  
By morning, he had woken before the brunette he played infidelity with last night. He was used to this place by now. And of course hated it too. He fully clothed himself and decided to sit and watch the prostitute. It's all she was and all she ever will be. She'd never amount to anything. Ron wondered how she felt being used. She was just a cheap novelty. She was left on a dusty shelf by everyone she loved. Ron was the only contact she'd had with anyone that attended Hogwarts. Maybe she valued him because her past was all she lived for. For that, he pitted her and maybe felt a twinge of guilt or sadness now and then, but he realized he shouldn't feel anything for a cold whore. He found napkin with some random hotel logo on it and lipstick, lying on the floor near her bed, then he took a pen on the night stand and scribbled down " I don't want your skin on me. So, choke on this. " He folded a galleon inside the napkin and placed it on the nightstand. He didn't need to come back to her anyone. He wished to make everything up to Fleur today. So he headed to the Floral shop.  
  
He'd definately be back.  
  
- - -  
  
Choke On This  
© XPuppet  
This fanfic cannot be reproduced or redistributed without the author's permission. No infringement intended. All rights reserved.   
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.No money is being produced as a result of this fanfic's publication. This was written on my time, alone.   



End file.
